The League Meet their Creators
by alexandralsh
Summary: Reece Shearsmith, Steve Pemberton and Mark Gaitiss travel to Royston Vasey – How will they feel when they come face to face with their creators and will they ever leave to get back to the real world?
1. Chapter 1

_The League and their Creators_

'So…where to start'

Steve Pemberton, Reece Shearsmith, Mark Gatiss and Jeremy Dyson were sat in the living room of Reece's house, planning series 4 of The League of Gentlemen and they were stuck for ideas.

'How about' started Reece 'we bring the Dentons back?'

'I'm not sure, we could always create a few more' Mark added.

'Wow who would have thought it could be this hard' said Jeremy

'Maybe we could include Mr Ingleby, from the radio show' Mark suggested

'Maybe, but we do have a lot of shopkeeper characters' Reece said, rubbing his eyes, before getting up to walk to the kitchen, 'Cuppa tea anyone?'

Following many nods from the rest of the team Reece walks out, deciding to cheer everyone up by walking like Papa Lazarou.

After a few laughs, the topic got back to brainstorming ideas.

'Steve, mate, are you ok? Bit quiet' asked Jeremy

He was away in his own thoughts; his sleepless nights now the baby was here were catching up to him. 'What? Yeah just tired'

'Mate if you want you can go home, we've been here all day and not thought of anything' said Reece as he came back with some mugs of tea.

Steve looked at the clock, it was 11pm and none of them had a single idea. Usually it was so easy to make each other laugh and come up with new concepts but with a fourth series comes its challenges. Many cups of tea had been drunk and nowhere to start the adventure of Royston Vasey.

'Alright, I'm off' started Steve 'Round mine tomorrow?'

'If you don't mind' said Jeremy with a smile, 'hopefully we'll have more luck then'

Mark and Jeremy shared a taxi back not long after, leaving a tired Reece with his thoughts.

'Sometimes' he muttered to himself 'I wish we could go to Royston Vasey, ask the characters what _they_ want'

_Short I know but the next chapter will be longer_

_Rate and review xx_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ding-Dong _

Steve had never been happier to see the guys, his head was pounding and he'd been looking after the baby since six that morning.

'Hey guys, sorry but could we go into the office, things are crazy here with the kids'

'Fine but you're buying the coffees on the way' laughed Reece

Steve laughed along as he locked the door, only him and Jeremy could drive so Reece, Jeremy and Mark took one car and Steve drove up on his own, stopping at starbucks on the way. He didn't mind being on his own, he could relax and have some times with his thoughts. None of them had any ideas about the fourth series yet, except one which Jeremy came up with.

'_What if…they all have tails?'_

_Silence._

And that was the end of that. They needed a story, like the road, and the special stuff. He was tired. Very tired. He loved his job, and his kids, he was happy but he needed a break. He went into Starbucks and ordered four coffees, and was served by a fan who looked surprisingly like Pauline, '_I hope she hasn't done what I did in Burger Me' _he chuckled to himself.

Steve walked into the office to find the others sat around the table, 'Coffee anyone?'

This was greeted by excited nods and a lot of rushing around. Once everyone was settled, the silence returned…

'Why is this so hard!' Mark said. After an hour they had successfully written;

The League of Gentlemen – Series Four

…

And that was about it.

'Alright, let's look for some inspiration' suggested Steve.

'Alright, leave a note for Jeremy'. He was currently on coffee duty so after Mark scribbled a note they went to look around the office block.

They had just walked around the whole building and were back at their office, 'Well that was unhelpful. Hang on what's through there' Jeremy said, pointing at a small door.

The three, walked up to the door…opened it… and…

Nothing.

'Bit dark' said Steve.

Mark started to walk in, looking for a light, 'Yeah guys I don't think there's an- '

Mark? The other two called out

'Oh' said Steve, 'I wonder where he – WHOA'

And then he felt a thud.

* * *

><p><em>Just a few corrections done on this chapter, let me know what you want to happen<em>

_tweet: allylsh_

_tumblr: alexandralsh_


	3. Chapter 3

_One use of swearyness, sorry if it offends._

* * *

><p>'Shittington' was the first word to be said, by Reece<p>

'What the hell was that?' Steve asked

'Umm, guys, where are we?' As this was questioned by Mark the others simply stopped, trying to find a clue to tell them where they were.

They looked around at an open field, near them were some burned remains of a shop.

And a sign...

_Welcome To Royston Vasey_

_You Will Never Leave_

'I think we're in... Royston Vasey' Steve pointed out, confused.

But that's not possible, Royston Vasey isn't real, we made it up' Reece stated.

For a few moments the men simply stared in awe. How they got to a place which they created was unclear, but one thought was in all of their heads.

_We should go look around_

* * *

><p>Walking down past what was left of the local shop, they hailed a cab.<p>

'Wow' realised Steve 'we're about to meet the real Barbra!'

'Alright lads, where to?' A gruff, manly voice said.

They looked at each other, they hadn't thought that far ahead, and it was up to one of them to name the first place that came into their head

'Swanmills estate please'

'Lovely town, Swanmills… good shops, that's where I get my dresses from'

The three men in the back of the taxi chuckled, remembering having written this for the driver.

'So have you got much going on then Barbra?' asked Mark.

'Well I got my two little darlings at home; Keith is looking after them at the moment'

'Keith?' Reece questioned.

'Yeah my new boyfriend Keith Drop, lovely bloke' said Barbra.

Steve looked at the others, simply mouthing 'no way'.

'You should make a note of that, for the new series' Mark muttered to the others.

After about twenty minutes, Reece, Steve and Mark got out of the cab and paid. As Barbra drove off they looked around, recognising houses and shops from the show.

'Is this some kind of dream?' Reece asked.

'Does it matter?' replied Steve. 'Let's just enjoy it, where do you wanna go first?'

'Guys, if we are staying here for a while then we should probably find somewhere to stay' Mark pointed out.

They thought for a while before Steve said 'I think I know someone who can help'

* * *

><p>'The telephone number here is a real feature – it's 444 4244! Eh? Is real easy to remember! I bet, if I ask you now what is the number, you can reel it back to me, ...'<p>

The three men simply nodded in amazement. Steve was the most shocked.

'Is that really what I look like?'

'You know what… we'll take it thanks Mr…' Reece started.

'Call me Pop, and you tell me if you need aannything, call night or day… except not night'

* * *

><p><em>I know it's been a while, more to come very soon though<em>

_R&R_

_Tweet: allylsh_


	4. Chapter 4

'Well this is an actual shithole'

'Cheer up guys, it just needs a bit of furnishing' Steve said, walking into the room with three cups of tea.

The three men looked around at the dark, damp, cheap flat around them. Two wooden chairs in the centre of the living room (with Steve usually being forced to sit on the floor 'It's your fault, you made Pop!' the others argued). A small brown-walled bedroom consisting with a punctured airbed lying in the centre. And a kitchen – cramped, just like the rest of the flat. The only good thing? Well, Reece, Steve and Mark were still very, very excited.

'This is mental!' said Reece breaking the silence 'Where should we go?'

'Right well we need another chair' Steve pointed out, not wanting to be down-graded to the floor again. So off they went, to find somewhere, cheap…and local.

* * *

><p>'Vinnie!' She said, hearing the door, 'Oh no, I forgot'<p>

As the three walked in the sight of Reenie Calver, muttering along to herself, looking sad over the loss of her friend saddened them.

'She needs someone, now I actually feel bad for her' Mark said sadly.

'Reenie!' Reece burst out in his Vinnie voice, in a moment of confusion and sympathy for the elderly charity shop lady.

Reenie's ears pricked up, could this be her friend, or her old age playing tricks on her? However the sight of the League took her mind off it.

'Can I help you gentlemen…Miss?'

The last part of the comment was aimed towards Reece, who was just bewildered as the others laughed at him. They browsed the small shop, picking up a small children's chair and approaching the woman.

'Oh ello, want a chair do you? Yes well I'll have to put it in the book. Where is it, I bet that Merril moved it, ohh that Merril! Chair, one. Okay thank you that will be 47 pence please.'

Leaving the shop, Steve pondered, 'We've only seen my characters so far, let's go see someone else'

'Well we do need food' Reece pointed out.

The whole experience was still a shock to them; Mark had suggested that it was some kind of massive drug high. But they decided that until they could get home, just to enjoy the experience. They wondered the streets, as Reece was asked if he would 'like his breast pinched?' Followed by mark asking why they even created Professor Erno Breast-Pinch'd. Reece was more worried about his being mistaken for a women…again.

They walked into the supermarket, picked up a few things. Mainly Pringles and tea (the two loves of the League) and headed to the checkout. There was an odd man, in a neck brace in front of them, being served by Iris Krell.

'I remember having to shoot a scene with these two, it took ages, who knew it can happen in real life… well sort of real life.' Mark said, reminiscing on their time filming.

'Alright lads, anything else?'

Just as they were about to answer a phone was heard, after a quick excuse me glance to her customers she picked up

'Yes Mrs Levinson? Right away Mrs Levinson'

The men looked at one another and smiled, they didn't how they got here, but they seemed very happy that they had. With that they paid for their Pringles and tea and left the shop.

'Let's go back to the flat' Steve said, still hoping he wouldn't have to sit on the little pink chair, 'Don't act like you don't love it Steve' the others teased. They piled into the back of Bab's cab,

'Hello again lads' His/her gruff voice said.

'Alright Barbra? Would you mind turning the radio up?' Mark asked

'No problem'

A familiar jingle played and the men looked at each other as a radio host spoke -

_Hello and welcome to 'It's Bernice', I'll be helping with ya problems, and God knows you have a lot of them. But first I hear that Legz Akimbo Theatre Company are coming back to Royston Vasey…Some people call this 'Theatre in Education' - I call it 'Aids in a van'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>a lovely girl named Alice is currently planning on doing some lovely pictures to illustrate the chapters, because she too is a member of the League (which I have decided is what us fans should call ourselves) Also she is giving chapter ideas, so good things are to come!<em>**

**_Twitter: allylsh_**

**_R&R - And thank you for your comments so far, for a first story I'm quite proud xo_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Home at last_

The three sat down, Steve on his newly acquired pink children's chair, which led to much mocking from the others, however this didn't bother him much the men had grown very close over the years with all of their work and they each gotten their share of teasing. They were sat down, talking about Series Four ideas, when Pop strolled in from the kitchen, as casual as could be. Reece, Mark and Steve looked at each other, a look of confusion across each of their faces.

'Eh lads, you're back. I just popped in to check on the flat' He stated.

'Umm well yeah thanks fo-' Reece began, getting cut off as Pop slowly came towards him.

'Well 'ello there, what could a lovely young lady like you be living with two lads for eh?'

_(WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP MISTAKING ME FOR A WOMAN?)_

'Oh no it's not like that' Steve said

'Oh I see, you two are little Mary queens, well maybe you and I should' Pop was now scarily close to Reece, who was very clearly uncomfortable.

'I think you've got the wrong end of the stick' Mark said, pointedly.

'I have no end of any stick, I like the ladies, I'm no Mary queen, and anyway Pop has come to collect the rent'

The three looked at each other and Reece was the first to take out his wallet, handing over some notes to Pop before he let himself out of the flat.

'Guys I don't I have much' Said Reece looking at his empty wallet 'do you think we should get jobs while we're here?'

'Yeah lets sort it later, I'm starving' Steve replied.

'Same, pizza?'

20 minutes later a small, timid knocking was heard from the door, Mark went to answer it and was confused when there was no one there.

'Down here' a small voice said.

'Oh my god a floating pizza' Mark cried before looking closely, 'oh hello there Mr Ingleby'

The other two heard this and ran to the door,

'Did he say Ingleby?'

'No way'

'How are you?' Mark asked.

'I'm alright, just got this job, but can't reach the doorbells'

'Well we need jobs, if you need a hand?'

'NO!' The short man shouted 'I want to be treated like any other pizza man, and I don't want any special treatment, now could you come down here and pay me'

'Oh of course, sorry' the men said, expecting this reaction from the character they created.

And with that Mr Ingleby jumped down off the step and shuffled away to his car, after a struggle he turned back to Mark and asked,

'Could you lift me up?'

'How about we go down to the job centre tomorrow? For now I'm shattered' Reece said.

'Alright' Mark agreed 'BAGSY THE AIRBED'

* * *

><p>'Let's get started, which one of you idiots can tell me what a computer is?'<p>

'No way' Steve exclaimed.

'I look like a dick!' Reece pointed out.

And there she was. Miss Cathy Carter Smith or 'The fish with lipstick on' as Reece had described her.

'I wonder what happened to Pauline' Mark pondered.

'And Micky' Steve added.

'Oi you three at the back' The fish lady shouted, 'Shut up and start learning'

They looked at each other nervously, like they had been taken back to their schooldays and, as can be imagined, they were not the best behaved, each of them the jokers of their class. They sat there, half listening and half sketching out show ideas.

'What is this?' CC-Smith asked, holding Steve's paper.

'It's a picture of a racist goose' he explained.

'Steve I told you we are not having a racist goose in the show' Reece said.

'Get out, all of you'

And with that they left, their heads hanging as if they had been sent to the head teachers office.

* * *

><p>'Well that could have been worse'<p>

Mark and Reece looked at Steve, as if to ask 'are you being serious? He simply shrugged and wondered allowed

'Where's Pauline?'

At that very moment, someone had run into the back of Reece, he turned around sharply and found himself face to face with Mickey Michaels

Sorry' he said dopily 'I 'ave to go to the shop and give Ross the money'

A quizzical look passed each of their faces, before they let the monkey man pass – following him to a small shop on the corner of a street.

Two large fountain pens stood on each side of the door, and a sign above read 'Her Nibs'

'She got her dream' Steve said, grinning from ear to ear.

They all smiled, knowing that something had gone right in Royston Vasey, they entered the shop after Mickey. Rows and rows of coloured pens filled the walls. Every type of pen in every colour under the sun, it was a beautiful sight, and there behind the counter stood Pauline. She finished serving a customer, putting a set of highlighters into a bag, before turning to Mickey.

'Did you get the money Mickey love?'

'Yep' the simple-minded man nodded.

'Good, good' she said before placing a quick kiss onto Mickey's simple looking face.

'Ahh Ross, we were expecting you' she said, turning on her heels.

'Hello Mickey… Pauline, have you got the rent?'

'Yes Ross right here'

The grumpy looking man quickly snatched the envelope, said his goodbyes and turned to leave, pausing before he reached for the door. He looked at Reece. The League knew he was smart, would he wonder why they looked so similar?

'Hello, have I seen you around here before, you look…familiar'

'Umm no', Reece said putting on an odd accent.

Ross looked at him closely before shaking his head and walking out of the shop,

'Alright gentlemen, see anything you like?'

Feeling awkward, Steve quickly picked up a navy blue fountain pen and brought it over to the counter. Pauline had grown her hair since the last series (which they agreed looked better).

Alright well, that's £2.50 please, have a nice day… Mickey love would you help tidy up' she looked at the men, 'My 'usband, simple yes, but I'm happier than ever'

And with that they smiled and left, walking around Swanmills estate discussing ideas before they decided to go back to the flat.

'So, Pauline got what she wanted, she's happy and-' Reece began.

'And Ross is the landlord? Mental' Steve added.

'Hang on guys' Mark said, stopping on the path, 'doesn't that frog shaped bush look familiar?'

A low voice was heard behind them as they quickly turned

'It's a toad' Harvey and Val Denton then quickly walked into their house.

They simple exchanged glances before hauling Barbra's taxi and heading home.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in the office<p>

Jeremy Dyson had just strolled into an empty office, holding a tray of coffees

'Where the fuck is everyone?'

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for all your lovely reviews, share the story to any other fans :)<em>**  
><strong><em>Pictures to come soon <em>**

**_tweet me: allylsh_**


	6. Chapter 6

'Barbra, could you stop here, we can walk the rest of the way' Mark said, leaning over to the drivers side.

'Alright love that'll be £5.50'

The three climbed out of the car and started down the familiar streets, chatting and laughing as they did.

_This is nice_, Steve thought,_ not worrying about writing or the ki-_

'OH MY GOD MY KIDS!'

'We should call, not that they'd believe us.' Mark said

So one by one they called their spouses, Ian – Marks other half, took it the best of the three. And both Steve's and Reece's wives decided it would be good for the men to take some time off together. Before their families they had been inseparable – something that Steve missed, so once everything was sorted he got everyone back to enjoying this weird but wonderful opportunity.

It wasn't long before they were stooped again. This time by an acne ridden man holding a camera.

'Hello there, my name is Dean Taveloris', he said in an odd part American showbiz accent. 'I am out on the streets of Royston Vasey, impressing people with me magic twicks, power of the human mind sir?'

With that the boy offered a hand of cards to Steve, 'Pick a card sir'. Steve did, showed the others and replaced it in the deck. Dean went off talking to the camera, showing it cards as Reece watched, amazed. Reece, being a magician and –more importantly - being Dean watched his every move. The whole thing was surreal; his thoughts were cut short by Dean returning with a triumphant,

'Is this your card?'

Steve simply nodded, 'Yep, that's the one, okay gotta run', and with that the League walked away. After walking for a minute Mark leaned in,

'That wasn't your card, was it?'

'Nope', Steve admitted, 'but the kid needed a break'.

* * *

><p>Walking up to the door they heard a loud, high pitched voice<p>

'GIVE US THE MONEEYYYY'

None other than Barrington 'Barry' Baggs.

'Get in', Steve said quickly.

Reece, Mark and Steve were laughing as they walked into the living room, however that was quickly cut short.

'Hello Dave'

Shit. They didn't know what he wanted but it they knew it wouldn't be good. Theman who was sat, lounging on their sofa, slowly rose. Reece looked him up and down. He was wearing a long coat – the inside lined with wooden clothes pegs, a brown waistcoat and a top hat. His face was black, with thick white outlining his eyes and mouth. Everyone thinks that the League were high whilst writing Papa, understandably. Reece found it so much fun to play, but looking at the character now, alive. He was scared.

'Wanna buy some pegs Dave? I've got some pegs belonging to you…'

Reece laughed, he didn't know why, but the whole thing was mental. Thinking about it he realised, none of the men had actually stopped to think about how they would get home. Reece's laugh had brought Papa Lazarou's attention to him.

'Autom…Prou…Kana, chickbana'

Reece relaxed slightly, putting on his Papa voice and making up words,

'Praytou… catnip, catnip ayyee shlofawn.'

This was hilarious to Mark and Steve, watching their freind trying to out-papa Papa Lazarou.

Papa's black eyes flashed and Reece was immediately scared as the black and white man laughed.

_'You're my wife now'._

Mark and Steve looked at each other, confusion wiped across their faces. But they quickly realised the seriousness of the situation as Papa Lazarou picked up Reece and threw him over his shoulder.

Thoughts flew around Reece's mind. What the fuck is going on? What happens to them after we stop filming? Oh my ass is actually quite nice!

Papa ran out of the door, Mark and Steve left at the porch shouting after them

**'REECE!'**

They ran out after the horse-drawn cart, Reece's face full of fear looking out of the back, however they couldn't catch up. Much to their luck a piece of paper flew out of from the cart.

_P__apa Lazarou's _

_Pandemonium Carnival_

_Real Freaks!_


End file.
